Frosty's Palace
The Frosty Palace is a malt shop/soda shop, and the main, central hangout for the kids who go to Rydell High. Description The Frosty Palace is a round building with a wider roof (possibly an awning) than body. There are icicles hanging from the roof and painted on the body. On the top of the roof is the restaurant's name, Frosty Palace, with a snowman (possibly a reference to Frosty the Snowman) holding an ice cream sundae in between the words. Behind the name and snowman are three ice cream cones and two banana splits (or dogsled delights, as they're called by Sonny). The Frosty Palace also appears to be a drive-in restaurant, as seen when the Scorpions drive past the place, a waitress is shown bringing food out to a car. The parking lot, however, only has enough room for about ten cars; however, most customers walk there, and those who drive usually walk out to one of the windows, place their order, and leave once they get their food. The inside is almost never empty, plus there is a television set and a jukebox inside the restaurant, so don't expect to be sitting around the whole time. Role in Movie The Frosty Place was first seen in the film during the cartoon introduction, with the credit, "Dances and Musical Sequences Staged and Choreographed by Patricia Birch." The T-Birds were slowly driving passed it, when the Pink Ladies passed them, then the T-Birds took off passed the Downtown Tavern. After the Greased Lightnin' scene, the T-Birds met at the Frosty Palace to discuss the plans for a drag race at Thunder Road against the Scorpions. Danny got distracted when he saw Sandy sharing an ice cream sundae with Tom Chisolm, one of Rydell High's star athletes. When Sandy got up to go change the song on the jukebox, Danny excused himself from the meeting to go apologize to Sandy for his behavior at the bon fire. Danny throws insults at Tom, but Sandy defends Tom, retaliating by reminding Danny that he's never done anything athletic before. After joining the Rydell track team, and winning Sandy back, Danny attempts to take her to the Frosty Palace, but their date is crashed by the T-Birds and Pink Ladies who join them. They pair off for the upcoming dance-off on National Bandstand. Kenickie breaks up with Rizzo, and Frenchy, who is now working at the Frosty Palace, has pink hair. Frenchy reveals to Vi, a waitress who probably also owns the Frosty Palace, that she dropped out of Beauty school, and doesn't know what she wants to do in life now. Frenchy stays behind after Vi closes up the restaurant and turns out the lights, where she is visited by a Teen Angel who advises her to go back to Rydell (Beauty School Drop-Out). The Frosty Palace's last appearance in the movie is when Vi and the other waitresses watch the dance-off on the restaurant's TV set. They even point out the T-Birds and Pink Ladies; however, they don't recognize Doody, Sonny, and Putzie when they mooned into the camera, because it was dark and they had their jackets over their heads, which hid their faces. Vi creeply says to the others, "I wonder who that is on the right" (Putzie). It is unknown whether or not the Frosty Palace was still active in Grease 2, because it was never shown or mentioned. If it was, it must not have been very popular anymore.Category:Locations